


戲如人生段子集

by Kris_House



Series: 戲如人生 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Series: 戲如人生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026265





	1. 他們的第一次

**約會**

林天佑已經數不清自己和夏晏一起看過幾場電影，不管要做什麼，夏晏總是他想到的第一個人，沒想到現在他竟然還會因此感到緊張。

明天是他們第一次約會。

約會。這個詞彷彿有著神奇的魔力，可以讓最為平常的活動都變得特殊，讓他平復不了自己的心情。他該穿什麼？他忍不住想，他是不是該買朵花，或是帶個小禮物？

他下意識想打電話問夏晏，拿起手機時才回過神來。

這種問題哪能問自己的約會對象。

他還沒向他系上的朋友出櫃，又不想拿這種小事煩袁子君，唯一能求助的對象就是網路了；襯衫……他只有當初為了面試買的那件，合身的褲子他倒是有，有幾條還是夏晏的媽媽買給他們兩個的，如果他們穿了同樣的──

──大概也看不出來，畢竟只是牛仔褲。

林天佑知道自己想太多了，自己什麼樣子夏晏沒看過？

但他還是翻遍了衣櫥，糾結了好半晌才選出明天要穿的衣服，之後還查了家裡附近的花店，確定早上有開門，這才放心去刷牙洗臉。

「天佑？」

「明、明天是早上十點捷運站見對嗎？」

躺在床上沒多久，他又忍不住向夏晏確認。電話另一頭傳來熟悉的笑聲，然後夏晏用比平時都要柔和的語氣說：「嗯，明天九點打給我吧，我怕我睡過頭。」

「好。」林天佑有意識地感受著自己的呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，「如果我沒打電話，你記得打給我，我也怕我睡過頭。」

「你哪會睡過頭？你根本就沒有遲到過。」

「那是因為我平時睡得很好。」

「擔心今晚睡不著？」

林天佑沒有馬上回答，但他知道夏晏早就有了答案。

「……晏晏，能不能陪我聊一下天？」

「你不用──我是說──」電話傳來「啪」的一聲悶響，林天佑可以想像夏晏拍自己額頭的樣子，「當然可以，你這麼見外做什麼？」

林天佑嘴角微微翹起，「謝謝晏晏。」

「林天佑！」

*

林天佑出捷運站的時候夏晏還沒到，他找了面牆站著，手中拿著一朵玫瑰──他對花沒有研究，但他想夏晏能認得出的花也就那幾種。

等待的同時他開始覺得有點不安，拿著玫瑰是不是太顯眼了？等夏晏出現的時候，路人一看就知道他們是在約會吧？

他手指捏著花梗，猶豫著自己是否應該折斷一段，留下能夠藏在口袋中的長度，但他還沒這麼做，眼角餘光就瞥見了夏晏的身影。

不管是什麼時候，在什麼情況下，就算只看見模糊的影子，林天佑總能認出他。

「阿晏。」林天佑這時什麼也想不了了，路人的眼光突然變得一點也不重要，他的眼中只剩下夏晏，只注意到夏晏今天也穿得比平時正式，注意到他頭上抹了他平時最討厭的髮膠，注意到他腳上穿的竟然不是他已經穿了好多年、被他說是全世界最舒服的球鞋。

林天佑顫抖著手把玫瑰遞給夏晏，眼眶有點發燙。

夏晏接過花束的動作很輕柔，拇指和食指摩娑了一下花瓣，之後對他伸出手。

「要不要牽著？」

林天佑瞪大了眼。

「牽著吧。」夏晏笑了起來，「我怕你走丟。」

以前走丟過的明明就是夏晏，林天佑沒有說，他也沒有提起小時候校外教學夏晏曾經因為迷路大哭的事情。

他只是把顫抖的手放在夏晏不知道什麼時候可靠起來的掌心上，讓夏晏像是小時候林天佑牽著夏晏那樣牽著自己。

今天會順利的。

**接吻**

林天佑不知道是誰先拉近距離的。

夏晏的嘴唇很軟，他貼上去就不敢再靠近，怕自己把人撞疼了、咬傷了，卻也捨不得拉開距離，就這麼傻傻地一動也不動，連呼吸都不敢用力。

耳邊彷彿能聽見自己心跳的聲音，林天佑小心翼翼地把手搭在夏晏肩上，腦袋發昏。他從發現自己喜歡上夏晏之後就想像過和他接吻的感覺，他從更早以前就為這樣的親密行為感到好奇。不過是把嘴唇貼在一起，為什麼會有感覺呢？

但現在的他卻覺得嘴唇無比敏感，任何一點摩擦都像是帶起了細微的電流，讓他頭暈目眩。

等他頭真的暈了起來，他才意識到自己忘了呼吸。

「笨蛋。」夏晏的聲音很輕，飽含著笑意，「你想憋死自己啊？」

「我又沒親過人。」林天佑憤憤地說，慢慢調整自己的呼吸。

「我也沒親過啊。」夏晏說，雙手捧著林天佑的臉，「你就是太喜歡我了。」

「……那你就不夠喜歡我了？」

夏晏捏住他的臉，「話不能亂說。」

林天佑知道夏晏除了面對他哥時愛鬧彆扭之外，基本上是不屑說謊話的，所以當夏晏對他說「我也喜歡你」，他心中並沒有任何懷疑。

「再親一下好不好？」林天佑說：「我覺得我剛剛沒親好。」

「哦？那你給自己打幾分啊？」

「五分。」

「滿分十分？」

他遲疑了一下，「五十分好了，給我們多一點進步空間。」

夏晏笑出聲，雙臂環住他的腰，整個人靠了上來。

「滿分一百分吧，我們慢慢練習。」

**跨年夜**

「嘶──」

「對、對不起，很痛嗎？」

林天佑急忙退出來，結果被夏晏用腿夾住了肩膀。

「誰叫你出去了？」

「但是──」林天佑抬頭看他，結果卻對上了夏晏光裸的身軀和泛著紅的皮膚。他一時之間忘了自己要說什麼，呆愣地盯著夏晏看。

夏晏的皮膚一直都很白，即使夏天稍微曬黑一點，到了冬天也會白回來；國中時還有男同學曾經因為這個嘲笑他像女孩子，當時已經伶牙俐齒起來的夏晏抬起下巴，倨傲地說：「像女孩子有什麼不好？你媽媽知道你性別歧視嗎？」

即使是在對自己的性傾向還很懵懂的時候，林天佑也一直都覺得這樣的夏晏很好看。

「天佑。」

「啊，那個，我──」林天佑拍拍臉頰讓自己清醒一點，「不然還是我來吧？」

夏晏輕哼，「剛才是誰一根手指就受不了了？我好歹也讓你放了兩根，而且你手指比我粗。」

「我只是不習慣。」林天佑辯解。

「我也只是還沒習慣。」夏晏說：「而且我習慣得比你快。」

「但我也比你粗啊。」

「林天佑，你確定要在這種時候抬這種槓？」

林天佑覺得自己是血液往下半身流，腦子變遲鈍了，才會說出這麼白目的話，不過他是真的一點也不願意讓夏晏痛。

「要不然……」林天佑頓了頓，「我、我幫你舔，看看你會不會放鬆一點？」

話說出口的瞬間他的臉就燒熱起來，他、他現在都還不大敢直接看著夏晏的……那邊，剛剛也是光靠手指摸索在擴張。即便如此，光是手指被包覆的感覺就足以讓他身體發燙，怎會這麼、這麼……

緊緊咬著他。

「舔哪？」

「就、就那裡。」

「那裡是哪裡？」

「阿晏！」

夏晏笑出聲，自己張開了腿，對林天佑勾勾手指。

明明跟他一樣沒有經驗，林天佑不知道夏晏為什麼能這麼大膽。

他閉上眼睛試探性地舔了下，夏晏發出和之前全然不同的呻吟聲，讓他的心臟重重撞了下胸腔。他其實並不知道自己在做什麼，但舌頭再怎麼樣也不會造成什麼傷害，而且夏晏聽起來一點也不像是不舒服的樣子。

「哈……手指進來，天佑，快點。」

林天佑聽話地照做，小心翼翼地把兩根手指送了進去，「痛嗎？」

「不會，你再加一根。」

「好、好……」

林天佑忍不住睜開了眼睛，愣愣地看著夏晏吞進他手指的地方，嘴巴乾得他吞嚥都有點困難，光是手指被吸住他都覺得這麼舒服，如果是他的──

「可以了。」夏晏夾住他的腰催促，「快點。」

林天佑手肘撐著上身，慢慢把自己送進夏晏體內，視線落在夏晏臉上，連眨眼都覺得可惜。他的嘴唇一直都這麼紅嗎？還是被自己咬紅的？

「晏晏……」

「親我。」夏晏說。

「但我剛剛才──」

「親我。」

夏晏吻得又急又兇，雙手攀在他身上揉捏他的肌肉，之後一隻手漸漸往下、再往下，指尖抵著他剛才因為緊張而無法敞開的入口。

「全、全部都……」林天佑結結巴巴地在親吻間開口，這樣進入夏晏的身體比他預期的要舒服太多，他有種自己已經到了頂峰的感覺，「晏晏、晏晏……」

夏晏一根手指插了進來，吞下林天佑喊他的聲音，勾住他的舌頭。林天佑經不起撩撥的身體直接繳械投降，讓他們兩個都愣了一下。

林天佑癟著嘴，看著夏晏圓瞪之後瞇起的眼睛。

「想笑就笑吧。」

「咳，沒有，我怎麼會笑你？」

如果他嘴唇的弧度沒有那麼扭曲林天佑就信了。

「我就是太喜歡你了。」林天佑低聲說。

「嗯。」夏晏緊抱住他，親了下他的耳朵，「我也喜歡你。」


	2. 她們的日常

**晚安**

「媽媽！」

聽到稚嫩的喊聲時陳淑惠就已經轉身迎了上去，但還是沒來得及阻止尚未發展完全的身軀因為動作不協調摔跤，她連忙把人扶了起來，心疼地察看膝蓋上的傷痕。

「記不記得我和你說過的？」陳淑惠一邊清理傷口一邊說：「這樣跑很危險，你看，你這都摔倒了，痛不痛？」

「痛。」小小的臉上依舊帶著燦爛的笑容。

陳淑惠真的是拿他沒辦法，貼好 OK 蹦之後親了下他的膝蓋。

「要不要媽媽抱？」

「要！」

「來。」陳淑惠把他抱進懷中掂了掂，「我們家彥廷長這麼大了，以後媽媽就要抱不動你了。」

「以後我抱媽媽。」柔軟的雙臂環住陳淑惠的脖子，「我會變得跟媽媽一樣厲害。」

陳淑惠被他的童言童語逗笑了，「你是男孩子，很快力氣就會比媽媽大了。」

「可是媽……」

原本屬於孩子的聲音變得成熟，語氣迷惘地說：「我不想當男孩子，可以嗎？」

陳淑惠瞪大眼睛，懷中的重量突然沉得讓她抱不動。「少年」跌在地上，睜大雙眼看著她。

「妳不要我了嗎？」

怎麼會、怎麼會……陳淑惠想說，夢中的自己卻只是呆愣地站在原地，看著記憶中的昱婷轉身跑開，因為跑得太急而跌了跤，她卻沒有像以前那樣趕上去安撫昱婷，為她處理傷口。

「彥廷……」

醒來的時候陳淑惠第一件做的事情就是摀住自己的嘴，雖然昱婷人在自己的房間，她依舊擔心會被昱婷聽見那屬於過去的名字。

那天昱婷哭了嗎？陳淑惠不是很確定，她連自己在震驚之下說了什麼都記不清楚，但她知道昱婷肯定記得那天她說的每一個字。她多想回到過去，抱住因為信任她而找她求助的女兒。

陳淑惠在昏暗的夜燈下走到門邊，一隻手摸著牆壁到了昱婷房門。在昱婷國小剛搬進自己房間之後，陳淑惠也經常在半夜驚醒，摸黑到她的房間查看她的狀況，檢查窗戶是否還好好關著，之後檢查家裡的每一扇門窗。

如果有什麼事情發生，那時的她想，只有她能保護她的孩子。

熟睡中的昱婷抱著抱枕縮成一團，陳淑惠放輕腳步走到床邊，替她把棉被蓋好。陳淑惠不只一次慶幸自己當時踏出了改變的第一步，否則……她不願去想那個可能。

「晚安，昱婷。」陳淑惠摸摸她的頭，「做個好夢。」

她看了一眼女兒在睡夢中也帶著笑的臉，在離開房間後把門帶上，最後只聽見一聲模模糊糊的「媽媽」。

她在門外又站了好半晌才回房。

**鞋子**

「媽媽媽！這雙超輕的妳穿穿看！」

「阿姨，這個顏色適合妳！」

陳淑惠坐在矮凳上，完全不需要動鞋子就會自己送過來。昱婷還興匆匆地替她綁鞋帶，許沐晨則是拿出手機替她拍照。

「妳走走看。」昱婷勾住她的手臂，「是不是很好走？」

陳淑惠不知道自己有多久沒有穿過跑鞋了，雙腳有些不習慣這樣柔軟又有彈性的鞋底，還有幾乎像是沒穿鞋的輕盈感。她試著走了幾步路，之後腳尖抵著地板向下壓，鞋子依舊輕柔地包覆著她的腳。

「很好穿。」陳淑惠說：「看起來不奇怪嗎？」

「不奇怪不奇怪！」許沐晨把手機湊過來給她看，「等等再買幾件比較休閒的上衣和褲子。」

陳淑惠失笑，「都一把年紀了。」

「出去玩就是要穿得舒服。」昱婷說，「腳痛就不好玩了。」

她倒也不是不願意接受，但過去幾十年來已經習慣相同的打扮：黑白或咖啡色系的上衣與長裙、膚色絲襪、平底包鞋。照片中只換上了灰藍色球鞋的自己看起來有點好笑，她不是很能想像自己換上休閒的衣服會是什麼模樣。

「……真的不奇怪？」

「媽！」昱婷把她拉到鏡子前，「妳說我穿成這樣好不好看？」

「好看。」

昱婷今天穿著簡單的 V 領上衣和淺藍色的寬褲，衣服紮在褲子裡，讓她的腿顯得特別長，陳淑惠不無驕傲地覺得自家女兒真是漂亮又落落大方。

「那妳說我長得跟妳像不像？」

陳淑惠點點頭，昱婷和她年輕時長得很像，眼睛和鼻子尤其相似。

昱婷露出燦爛的笑容，「那妳穿成我這樣肯定也好看。」

陳淑惠忍不住笑了，「妳這邏輯真是……」

「太有道理了。」昱婷點點頭，「對不對，沐沐？」

「對！」許沐晨毫不猶豫地應和。

陳淑惠在她們的慫恿下直接換上了新鞋子，走在騎樓平坦的地面上。踏出步伐時沒有像平時那樣發出脆響，鞋底的緩衝讓她覺得走起路來腳板的壓力小了不少。

不過是換了雙鞋子，她卻彷彿放下了一份重擔。

「有沒有可以跟我一起走到天涯海角的感覺？」昱婷問，攬住她的手臂。

陳淑惠替她將落下的髮絲塞到耳後，溫聲說：「只要妳不嫌棄我走得慢就好。」

**電話**

「我之前就想問，」許沐晨說：「妳好像隨時都帶著手機，洗澡也會帶進浴室。」

陳昱婷愣了幾秒，之後點點頭，「我媽她比較容易擔心。」

她還記得自己國中畢業旅行的時候因為電話調了靜音，被她丟在床上，結果漏接了好幾通她媽媽打來的電話。她發現未接來電的時候緊張的要死，回播之後果真被她媽媽念了一頓。

她媽媽當時都準備要開車下台中找她了。

「我爸有時候也會這樣。」許沐晨點點頭，「有一次我打掃浴室掃得久了一點，一直沒接到他的電話，原本他還想衝來宿舍找我，還好我媽叫他先打給子君。」

她笑了聲，「那時候我室友也不在，結果子君只好大半夜請人帶他進女生宿舍，還得跟舍監證明他的清白。」

陳昱婷碰了下許沐晨揚起的嘴角，有時候她會忍不住去想自己成長的歷程與一般女孩子有多不同，她曾經穿著男孩子的制服，和男孩子打成一片，也曾住過一年的男生宿舍；但她和許沐晨一樣曾經暗戀過隔壁班的同學，為了大學選志願苦惱，還有同樣容易擔心她們的家長。

「今晚要不要一起找我媽吃晚餐？」陳昱婷問，「順便突襲檢查一下她這個星期有沒有運動。」

「好啊！」許沐晨露出明亮的笑容，「家裡還有子君他男人烤的小蛋糕，可以分一些給阿姨。」

陳昱婷打電話之前就知道她媽媽會說什麼，果不其然，她媽媽一聽到她和許沐晨要去吃飯，就開始念她怎麼不早點說，家裡只剩下簡單的食材。

「安啦，媽。」陳昱婷咧著嘴說：「買菜就交給妳兩個女兒。」

她媽媽笑罵她還沒結婚就亂說話，陳昱婷抱著一臉傻笑的許沐晨出了門。


	3. 親密練習

**裸體**

許沐晨伸手輕碰陳昱婷繃起的嘴，陳昱婷睫毛顫了顫，撐著床的手攥住被單。許沐晨雖然不是個特別敏銳的人，但觀察力再差的人都看得出她很緊張。

「婷婷。」許沐晨放軟聲音說，解開自己上衣的釦子，「妳看，我就是這邊長了幾根毛，看起來是不是很好笑？」

陳昱婷眨眨眼，似乎沒有馬上反應過來，過了好幾秒才瞪大眼睛，整張臉染上紅暈。

「我、妳──」

許沐晨垂下頭，用傷心的語氣說：「妳是不是嫌棄我？」

「怎麼可能？」陳昱婷連忙說，往她的方向挪近了一些，雙眼依舊睜得比平時都要大，「我……我可以嗎？」

許沐晨張開雙臂，喊了聲「來吧」，整個人卻因為羞澀而體溫升高，腦袋都有點暈眩。

陳昱婷被逗得笑了起來，表情看起來放鬆了許多。

她的動作很溫柔，小心翼翼地褪去許沐晨的上衣，然後緩緩把手貼在許沐晨的身側。皮膚相碰的瞬間許沐晨抽了口氣，之後才有意識地讓自己冷靜下來。

「這是我的 A 罩杯。」許沐晨說，指著自己的胸口，「這是我的三根胸毛。」

她說著自己也笑了起來，「我之前曾經把其中一根玩到掉下來過，結果又長出來了。」

陳昱婷拉著自己的衣角，脫下上衣的動作有點猶豫，但最後還是露出了自己的上半身。

「這是我的負 A 罩杯。」她說，之後指著自己腹部上一道痕跡，「這是我小腹壓出來的線。」

許沐晨伸手碰了下陳昱婷的肚子，「我以前也有，後來大學被子君拉著運動，加上姿勢改正，這條線就慢慢不見了。」

陳昱婷拉住她的手，放到自己腰上。

「妳……」陳昱婷頓了頓，「妳之前看到子君的……裸體的時候……」

「那次我只有看到他的下半身。」許沐晨說：「雖然他上半身我也不是沒看過。」

陳昱婷抿起唇，「我怕妳看到男性生殖器會不喜歡。」

「婷婷。」許沐晨嚴肅地說：「長在妳身上不叫男性生殖器。」

陳昱婷愣了幾秒，「也對。」

許沐晨湊上前親了她一下，手指拉著陳昱婷的睡褲，「準備好讓我看到……」許沐晨頓了頓，「小婷了嗎？」

陳昱婷笑得嗆了下，「小婷？」

「小婷婷？」許沐晨不確定地說：「婷婷妹妹？」

陳昱婷笑到整個人都在抖動，許沐晨滿意地看著她放鬆下來的肩膀，對上她盈滿笑意的眼睛。

「嗯。」陳昱婷說：「我把小婷介紹給妳認識一下。」

小婷的尺寸比許沐晨預想中的要大了一點，也如陳昱婷所說的並不粉嫩。許沐晨歪著頭，開始懷疑自己是不是有雙重標準，明明大小和樣貌和子君的差不多，為什麼她對陳昱婷這裡的反應如此不同呢？

果然長在誰身上還是很重要的。

沒有人想看到自己哥哥的裸體。

雖然她也不是特別想看到其他人的裸體。

婷婷的腿真的好漂亮啊……

「沐晨？」

陳昱婷遲疑的語氣把許沐晨拉回了現實，她抬頭對上陳昱婷的視線，「我情人眼裡出西施了！」

陳昱婷愣了好半晌才回過神，「所以……妳不會不喜歡？」

許沐晨搖搖頭，興匆匆地問：「我們做愛的時候妳希望我碰還是不碰妳這裡？」

陳昱婷噗哧笑出聲，「已經想到那裡了？」

「妳不知道我肖想妳多久了。」許沐晨伸出雙腿夾住陳昱婷的腰，「我家婷婷這麼好看。」

陳昱婷捧著她的臉，在她嘴角印上一吻，之後抵著她的額頭。

「我這裡比較敏感。」陳昱婷低聲說：「我之後帶著妳碰我喜歡的地方。」

許沐晨笑得臉部肌肉都痠了。

**交纏**

如果要陳昱婷解釋她和自己身體的關係，她大概可以說上一整天。

賀爾蒙治療之後她的身體改變了許多，她也考慮過是否要做手術，不只是為了讓自己的外型更接近理想，也是考慮到性別變更登記的問題，但她猶豫了許久，最終還是決定不做手術。

一直到現在她的身分證上都寫著男性，身分證字號也依舊是 1 開頭，她曾因為這個原因極度討厭被檢查證件，但久而久之她也就習慣了。

她學會了忽視探究的眼神，看就看吧，她知道自己是誰就夠了。

只是有時候，她還是會忍不住不安。有人能接受這副身體嗎？喜歡女孩子的女孩子會不會被她嚇跑？她是否應該和雙性戀或泛性戀交往？有人能同時喜歡上她的身體和靈魂嗎？

之前她無法給出確切的答案，現在卻有了點信心。

許沐晨看著她的眼神帶著平時的癡迷，陳昱婷一直都知道許沐晨喜歡她的腿，但在全裸的狀況下，她的腿之間卻是她的陰莖，她曾經想過只要許沐晨能慢慢習慣就好，她並不奢求更多，卻沒想到對方一點也沒有不習慣的樣子。

這樣說自己的女朋友也許不大好，不過許沐晨有時候神經是真的滿粗的。

「婷婷。」許沐晨說：「我突然發現，妳這邊其實就像比較大的陰蒂。」

陳昱婷再度因為她的突發奇想而笑得嗆了聲。

「真的很像嘛，都有包皮，興奮的時候會變大變硬，因為很敏感所以要小心地碰。」

陳昱婷清了清喉嚨，「畢竟本來是同樣的源頭。」

「對吧？」許沐晨說，雙手再度貼上陳昱婷的大腿。

她的觸碰帶著誠實直白的慾望，燒盡了陳昱婷心中僅存的不安，許沐晨是個很好的學生，或者該說是個認真的愛人，陳昱婷告訴她的敏感點和禁區她都記住了，陳昱婷自己也不知道敏感的地方，也在許沐晨興奮的探索和詢問下一一被找出來。

原來可以這麼容易嗎？陳昱婷有點恍惚。原來這些事情都可以這樣攤開來說清楚嗎？

許沐晨不是陳昱婷第一次發生關係的對象，但她過去從未感到如此安心。她忘了她們的不同，全身感官都聚焦於皮膚相貼的地方。許沐晨在她耳邊喊著她的名字，呼吸灼熱又濕潤。陳昱婷緊抱住她，眼眶突然蓄積起淚水。

「沐沐。」她吸了吸鼻子，「我喜歡妳。」

許沐晨捧著她的臉吻她，「我也喜歡妳。」

她多麼幸運能遇見她。


	4. 他們的日常

**晚餐**

張仲禮回到家時就看見李季燁守在門前，背靠著牆，雙腳交叉，要不是這層樓其他住戶已經習慣看到他拜訪張仲禮，說不定有人會把他當可疑人士而報警。

「嗨。」李季燁右手抬起來揮了一下，舉起左手的環保袋，「還沒吃晚餐吧？」

張仲禮點點頭，「不是給了你鑰匙，怎麼不自己進去？」

「又沒有什麼緊急狀況，我自己進去做什麼？」

他們最初交換備用鑰匙的原因很簡單：李季燁要到高雄待一星期，替某個劇組拍攝劇照，請張仲禮幫他照顧一下盆栽。之後張仲禮也給了李季燁一份他家的鑰匙，他親近的人不多，要是發生了什麼意外，他希望進他家門為他處理事情的是李季燁。

李季燁聽見他解釋時若有所思地看了他幾秒，最後點點頭，說：「也好。」

他總是比張仲禮想像中要理解他。

張仲禮也曾拜訪過李季燁在樓上的住處，但他們見面時還是更常待在張仲禮家中，在他們兩個之間，張仲禮畢竟是那個比較離不開家的人，不睡自己的床都睡不好，李季燁則是有顆枕頭睡地板都沒有問題，頂多隔天背痛。

「哦？還有沙拉？」

「之前工作看到有人訂。」李季燁說：「看起來滿健康的，我就問了一下在哪裡。」

「不如你明天跟我一起去健身房？」

李季燁笑了聲，「饒了我吧，我可跟不上你。」

他們坐在餐桌兩邊，李季燁一如往常吃得認真，張仲禮也沒怎麼說話。吃著吃著，突然一雙筷子夾著幾塊甜椒伸了過來，放在他的餐盒中。

張仲禮挑起眉，看了繼續悶頭吃東西的李季燁一眼。

「我還以為你不會挑食。」

李季燁聳聳肩，「要我吃可以，但我不想。」

「你就那麼確定我會吃下去？」

「你只挑香菜。」

張仲禮下意識想問你怎麼知道，但想起自己在某次和李季燁喝酒的時候和他提到過。他什麼都不挑，只有香菜讓他一點也無法接受；子敬什麼都挑，卻恰好十分喜歡香菜。

「記得真清楚。」張仲禮把甜椒夾進嘴裡，盯著李季燁慢條斯理地咀嚼，「那時就暗戀我了？」

李季燁給了他一個白眼，「我腦子沒生鏽，這有什麼好記不住的？」

李季燁沒有回應暗戀與否的問題，張仲禮也並不是真的想要一個答案。

「下星期六早上我休診。」張仲禮說：「星期五晚上你住我這吧。」

李季燁勾起嘴角，「擔心我？」

「反正你喝醉了也會過來敲我的門，不如在我這裡喝。」

「哦──」李季燁拉長了語調，「我還以為某人暗戀我呢。」

如果他的耳朵沒有變得這麼紅，這個調侃的效果也許會更好一點。

張仲禮伸手捏住李季燁的耳朵，偏高的溫度像是燙在他胸口，他後知後覺地意識到自己臉上帶著笑，雙眼也微微彎起。

「那天特別允許你再從頭和我說你遇到你老婆的故事。」

李季燁眨眨將近五十歲的人少有的明亮眼睛，抓住張仲禮的手捏了一下，粗糙的指尖擦過他的皮膚。

「你到時候可別反悔。」

**照片**

「我不相信一見鍾情，但我相信一見如故，第一次和她說到話，我就覺得啊，真想更了解這個人。」

「為什麼她看似有用不完的精力？為什麼她能這樣毫不保留地對待朋友？為什麼她看著世界的眼神這樣溫柔？」

「喜歡上她是如此容易的一件事。」

「我這輩子經歷過很多快樂的事情，但幸福……我在和她登記的那天，才突然了解到幸福是什麼感覺。」

「明年吧，我們想，等我們工作都穩定下來，我們就要個孩子。然後一年又一年，我們為了未來不知道什麼時候才會出世的孩子努力奮鬥，希望能在準備萬全的時候迎來這個新生命。」

「然後她被檢查出最多只剩兩年，我知道她還是想要孩子，但我退縮了。」

「我怕孩子來到這個世界上會受苦，就因為他爸爸太過沉浸於悲傷。一直到我送走她的那天，我才突然覺得後悔。」

「膽小鬼。」

「膽小鬼逃了，逃了很久、很久，才突然明白她為什麼如此深愛這個世界。」

「後悔沒有意義，只能把這個世界的記憶燒給她，告訴她她愛的世界雖然有醜惡的地方，但依然很美；告訴她她愛的我過得很好。」

張仲禮不是第一次聽見這番話。

他第一次和李季燁喝酒的時候，他們就像是同樣上過戰場的老兵，把心口上結痂又流血又結痂的傷疤展示給對方看。張仲禮未曾流過淚，李季燁則是連他的份都為他哭了，一點也沒有遮掩的意思，大大方方地在認識沒多久的人面前哭腫了眼睛。

「喝水。」

發紅的眼睛看了過來，鼻頭微微抽了抽，「謝了。」

張仲禮碰了下他微燙的眼角，心中湧現幾分憐惜。

張仲禮陪著他坐在陽台，看著在他照顧下生氣蓬勃的繡球花，還有過去幾個月他添購的盆栽；張仲禮拿起空了一半的酒瓶，直接就著瓶口喝了一大口。

「又占我便宜。」李季燁說：「誰允許你和我間接接吻了？」

張仲禮莞爾，手蓋在他後頸捏了一下。

李季燁頭靠上張仲禮的肩膀，沉甸甸的重量像是把他固定在這個現實中，他可以聞到些許酒味，感覺到短髮刮搔著他的皮膚。

城市的夜晚並不安靜，張仲禮閉上眼睛聽著大樓底下車水馬龍，還能隱約聽見幾個年輕人笑鬧的聲音，世界不會因為誰的離去而停下腳步，也不會緬懷一個深愛它的人。

但他們的影子還在，他們的記憶還在。

「仲禮。」

「嗯。」

「如果我把你一張照片也燒給芷芸，你會不會覺得不吉利？」

張仲禮睜開眼，側頭對上李季燁有些迷濛但認真的神色，又是無奈又是縱容地笑了笑。

「燒吧，先認識一下也好，免得以後見了面尷尬。」

「那我也給你一張照片燒給子敬？」

「挑張好看點的，我不希望他以為我品味變差了。」

「張仲禮，你欠罵啊？」

他和她愛的他們都過得很好。

**後事**

「欸，你死了希望怎麼葬？」

「你這約會的話題真是別出心裁。」

「我怎麼不知道這是約會？」

他們坐在餐廳窗邊的座位，外頭是夜晚城市的燈火，李季燁剛才拍了照，拍得卻不是窗外的景色，而是張仲禮看著窗外的樣子。

如果是要燒給他老婆的照片，張仲禮想，那張倒是滿適合的。

他們並不常一起在外頭吃飯，更少一起到高級餐廳用餐，今晚會來不過是因為李季燁從客戶那裡拿到了折價餐券，不用白不用。

李季燁是這樣說的，張仲禮則是把折價券放到過期都從不心疼。

「怎麼葬不該由我來決定。」張仲禮說：「葬禮本來就是辦給活著的人的。」

「不想和子敬葬當鄰居？」

張仲禮輕笑，「兩個骨灰罈放在一起又能做什麼？」

雖然他相信有死後的世界，或者該說是想要相信，他骨子裡還是個懷疑論者，對於大多的禮俗都不怎麼在乎。

「你呢？」張仲禮問，「你有什麼要求？」

李季燁摩娑著下巴，「看情況吧，如果到時候你還活著，就給你決定，你想供起來就供，想倒進淡水河就倒淡水河。」

他頓了頓，「其實我原本想過把芷芸的骨灰做成飾品帶在身上，但那時我怕她父母和我拼命。」

張仲禮笑了聲，「現在也不遲。」

李季燁看起來認真地想了幾秒，最後搖搖頭，「算了，我怕他們爬出來掐死我。」

他們就這樣聊後事聊了要一個小時，如果李季燁先走，張仲禮承諾，他會帶著一瓶威士忌到他房裡為他開瓶；如果張仲禮先走，李季燁說，他就把他的骨灰做成戒指，丟進子敬的骨灰罈裡。

也只有和李季燁在一起的時候，張仲禮才會在公共場合說起這樣奇怪的話題。

「不過，」李季燁在他們結帳出門之後開口，「我還是比你多活一點好了。」

張仲禮靜靜看著他半晌，捏了下他的手腕。

「也好。」


	5. 紀念日

我不緊張，顧封告訴自己。

他的視線落在自己的雙腳上，走著走著，他彷彿都要失去了走路的本能，開始懷疑自己雙手揮動的節奏是否和步伐有點脫節，動作因而僵硬起來。

「顧封？」

他抬起頭，子君在他面前揮了揮手，之後把手背貼在他額頭上。

「不舒服？」子君問，「要不要提早回宿舍休息？」

顧封搖搖頭，拉住子君的手捏了下，之後便放不開了，子君也沒有掙脫的意思。

他們就這樣牽著手走到捷運站，顧封一路領著子君走，一直到他們下了捷運站，子君才像是猛然驚覺不對勁，開口問：「等等，我們這是要去哪裡？」

顧封忍不住笑了。子君盯著他看了好半晌，伸手碰他的酒窩，「有人領路的時候我就是不大看路嘛。」

「嗯。」顧封甩了甩他們牽在一起的手，「我負責看路。」

子君抿著唇，像是想忍住笑意，瞇起的雙眼卻透露出他的情緒。「所以我們的目的地是？」子君問，「你是不是偷偷計劃了什麼？」

顧封點頭承認，耳朵都發燙起來，「我們快到了。」

「嗯？是這附近的餐廳嗎？可是那樣你也沒必要隱瞞我，這裡還有……」

顧封停下腳步的時候子君也安靜了下來，愣愣地抬頭看著眼前的飯店大門，之後不知道想到了什麼，雙頰染上羞赧的紅。

「你是不是……」子君瞄了他一眼，在他們視線對上時像是被燙到了一樣撇開頭，「今天晚上……想到最後？」

顧封眨眨眼，在意識到子君想問什麼時全身燒熱起來。

「我，」他抹抹臉，「我沒有一定要那樣，我只是──」他深吸了口氣，「我有準備，可是我只想做你想做的事情。」

「喔。」子君乾巴巴地說，也不知道有沒有相信他說的話。顧封雙手抓住他的手，心急地解釋：「真的，之前那樣用手跟嘴巴我就很滿足了，不一定要插──」

子君摀住他的嘴巴，「你、你……這可是公共場合。」

「那你相信我了嗎？」顧封模模糊糊地對著他的掌心說：「你不要有壓力。」

「相信你了。」子君垂下頭，斜了他一眼，「我不知道要過夜，你有準備換洗衣物嗎？」

顧封點點頭，「我幫你帶了。」

突然意識到自己的行為似乎有那麼點不妥當，他接著說：「對不起，擅自拿了你的衣服。」

子君搖搖頭，「你想給我驚喜不是嗎？」

「那……你驚喜嗎？」

他看著子君，內心有點不安，他總是擔心自己沒有好好把情感傳達給子君知道，有時候他都有種把自己一顆心捧給子君看的衝動。

子君看著他的神情很溫柔，眉眼微彎。

「驚喜。」子君說，看了看周遭之後湊上前親了下他的嘴角，「謝謝你，顧封。」

顧封嘴角翹了起來，「交往一周年快樂。」

*

冷靜，袁子君告訴自己。

但情緒這種東西如果可以輕易控制就不叫情緒了，他一想到顧封就在外頭等著他，他就忍不住全身發燙。都想著這一刻這麼久了，別臨陣脫逃。他默默為自己打氣，圍著浴巾打開浴室的門。

一踏出腳步就對上了顧封的視線。

他差點就要縮回浴室，顧封也不知道坐在床邊看著浴室門口看了多久，袁子君垂著頭走向他，不時偷瞄他光裸的上半身。

顧封的肌肉線條並不是特別明顯，但他長得高，骨架也寬，腿又長，穿起襯衫和西裝褲特別好看，袁子君在吃晚餐的時候不知道花了多少時間偷看他，內心隱隱期待著今晚他們要做的事情。

「我……」袁子君停在顧封面前，因為緊張而揉捻著浴巾，「讓你久等了。」

顧封搖搖頭，拉起他的手，在他掌心落下一個吻。

袁子君感覺像是被燙了一下，有點不敢對上顧封的眼睛。

「緊張？」顧封問，「我們可以和平常一樣就好了。」

袁子君搖搖頭，忍著羞赧說：「都那麼久了，我……我也想要的。」

顧封耳根紅了，雙手小心翼翼地圈住他的腰，把他往自己的方向帶。袁子君坐在顧封大腿上，雙手攀住他結實的肩膀。

顧封體溫比他還要高，像是個暖爐一樣，袁子君捧著他的臉，把自己的唇送了上去。

即便他們已經接吻過許多次，顧封依舊像他們第一次接吻時那樣小心，像是怕碰傷他或弄疼他。袁子君總要主動把舌頭探進顧封的口中，顧封才會張口勾住他的舌頭，彷彿在等著他先敲門，給出訊號。

顧封的吻是溫和的、纏綿的，就像他這個人一樣安靜。袁子君喜歡他的溫柔，也喜歡他接吻時總是抱著他的雙手。

「你怎麼好像還在發育呢？」袁子君靠著他說，他們肩膀的寬度差得愈來愈多了，從他們認識以來顧封好像又長了幾公分，「你到底吃什麼長大的？」

顧封搖搖頭，「我只有大一大二的時候長了幾公分，之後就沒變高了。」

「也好，再長下去我脖子會更痠。」

顧封的笑聲很輕，一隻手從袁子君的腰部滑到後頸捏了捏。

袁子君再次湊上去吻他，舌尖勾了下他的上顎之後纏住他的舌頭，傾身讓他們胸膛相貼。他可以感覺到顧封加快的呼吸，還有隔著浴巾抵著他臀部情動的證明，袁子君吻得更加投入，不自覺扭動身子，因為顧封低低的呻吟而感到滿足。

他搭著顧封的肩膀稍微起身，將他們兩個圍著的浴巾都丟在一旁。

他忍不住用手比劃了一下。

「怎麼了？」

袁子君搖搖頭，他總不能說自己是在用手指對照粗度，想像自己要如何容納顧封。

「東西在……？」

顧封從被子底下撈出一瓶潤滑和幾個保險套，袁子君抹抹自己發燙的臉，把顧封遞過來的潤滑液推回顧封手中。

「你幫我吧，」袁子君輕聲說：「我想要你幫我適應──唔！」

顧封翻身把他壓在床上，低頭親了下他的眼角，然後是顴骨和嘴唇，像是難以壓下興奮一樣微微顫抖著。袁子君笑了起來，彎著眼看著他。

「你……是不是也想要這樣很久啦？」袁子君問，「都不和我說。」

「不想讓你有壓力。」顧封回道，在他心口落下一吻，「我、我會讓你舒服的。」

袁子君摀住臉，雖然開心，但也禁不住感到羞赧。

「你是不是又偷偷研究了？」

顧封點點頭。

袁子君抿著笑，「我就把自己交給你了。」

顧封像是接下了什麼重責大任，鄭重地點點頭，嚴肅的表情讓袁子君差點笑場。

「如果不舒服一定要告訴我。」顧封說：「掐我也可以。」

袁子君捏了下他的手，「我相信你。」

*

顧封深吸了口氣，彷彿能聽見自己血管抽動的聲音，子君眼睛瞪得大大的，平時明亮的目光因為情動而蒙上一層氤氳，顧封緊盯著他的臉，尋找疼痛或不適的跡象。

「還好嗎？」

子君抿著唇點點頭，顧封手撐在他頭部的兩側，一點一點把自己送得更深。

好熱。

之前他用手指探索過子君的身體，感受過這個熱度，但他沒有預期到這樣進入有多麼舒服。被緊密包覆的感覺太好，他得繃著肌肉才能避免自己失控。

看著他們相連的地方，他的眼眶突然有點刺痛。

真好。

「子君。」顧封低頭用鼻尖蹭他的臉頰，「子君。」

他一時之間也不知道該說什麼，只是一邊深入，一邊愛憐地親吻他最喜歡的一雙眼睛。袁子君短促的呼吸撒在他臉上，雙手抱著他的脖頸，身體隨著他的進入輕輕顫抖。顧封又問了他一次會不會痛，他只是搖頭。

「子君。」顧封撥開他的頭髮，「不要逞強。」

「真的不痛，只是──」子君的聲音比平時要高一些，氣息不穩，「感覺有點奇怪，你……進來得快一點。」

說話的同時他雙腿一夾，把顧封往他的方向拉。顧封抽了口氣，一時沒撐住下身，直接被子君吞了下去。

「動一動。」

在他大腦理解子君的指示之前他的身體就動了起來，緊緻的包覆感讓他幾乎忘了呼吸，他沒忍住自己的呻吟聲，雙手緊攥著被單。

「顧封，」子君收緊雙手，扭動著身體，「顧封，快一點。」

他們之中子君才是比較會說話的那個，但也許是赧於承認自己的慾望，他們一開始做愛時子君並不怎麼說話，顧封花了好一段時間才能在問「舒服嗎？」的時候從他口中聽見確實的答覆，直到最近子君才會主動和他說他想要什麼。

有時候顧封懷疑自己在床上是不是因為血液都往下半身流，子君說了什麼他都會下意識地照做；不過也許是因為知道要讓他這樣誠實面對慾望有多難得，所以顧封才會有這樣的反射。

「哈、哈啊……顧封、顧封──」

溫熱的唇貼上他的下巴，順著他的脖子向下親吻。顧封嚥了下口水，喉結跟著上下滾動，子君的舌尖舔過他脖子的突起，顧封抽了口氣，下身跟著重重頂了一下。

包覆著他的軟肉突然一縮，子君發出一聲呻吟。顧封全身肌肉繃緊，一時沒忍住被繳了械。

他看著子君困惑的神情，尷尬得不知道該說什麼。

「嗯？」子君這才回過神，「你……射了？」

顧封眼神往旁邊飄，悶悶地「嗯」了聲。

他已經很久沒那麼快了，雖然他並沒有一定要持久到哪去才能保有自尊的想法，但他想至少滿足子君的需求。好不容易順利插進來了，最後卻沒能撐到子君高潮。

雖然有點不現實，但他心中有那麼點想在第一次和子君同時射出來。

他不自覺露出懊惱的表情。

「怎麼了？」子君好笑地問，攬著他的脖子親了下他的下巴，「一副大考答案卡填錯的樣子，我又不會笑你。」

「說了要讓你舒服。」顧封低聲說。

子君噗哧一笑，捏了顧封的臉一把，「別這樣怪自己，而且……」他移開視線，漲紅了臉，「剛剛最後很舒服。」

「真的？」

子君點點頭。

「那……」顧封緩緩退出來，因為子君低低的喉音而臉頰發燙，「等一下再來一次好不好？這次我先幫你口交。」

子君的臉更紅了。

「怎麼說這種話就不會不好意思。」他小聲地說，之後更進一步放輕聲音，幾乎到聽不見的程度，「等等口……幫我的時候，手指也進來好不好？」

顧封親了下他的眼角，「當然好。」

*

房門「喀」的一聲打開，袁子君縮進棉被裡，只露出一點頭頂。

「……子君？」

他現在聽到顧封喊他的名字就忍不住輕顫，剛剛顧封不知道喊了幾次他的名字，幾乎可以用虔誠形容的語氣讓他耳朵發燙，更讓他喜歡的是顧封在高潮那一刻半是呻吟的呢喃，他大概永遠也忘不掉那時顧封看著他的眼神。

「不舒服嗎？」顧封厚實的手落在他裹著棉被的腰上，即便隔著不薄的被子，他都能感覺到顧封掌心的熱度。

「子君，是不是我哪裡沒做好？」

袁子君連忙把頭從探出來，對上顧封擔憂的表情。從他們認識以來顧封就沒有在他面前生氣過，有時候袁子君真懷疑他是不是沒有脾氣，發生什麼事情第一反應都是把責任往自己身上攬。

「買到──」他的聲音因為剛才太不節制而十分沙啞，顧封把剛買的豆花放在床頭櫃上，倒了杯水給他喝，輕柔地按了按他的腰。

袁子君咕噥了聲，放下杯子之後把顧封拉進被窩裡。

「子君？」

袁子君親了顧封的嘴角一下，之後又忍不住吻住他的唇。顧封看起來有些怔愣，但十分配合地張開了嘴，任他親吻。

他也不知道自己這是怎麼了，也不是第一次做愛，怎麼就突然之間變得這樣想親近顧封，只是剛才、剛才……

他一直都知道顧封喜歡他，但他似乎還是低估了顧封對他情感的深度。

「子君。」顧封捧著他的臉，輕輕捏了他的耳朵，「你這是……還想要？」

袁子君連忙搖頭，「我哪有那麼──我只是想親你了。」

顧封彎起唇，露出淺淺的酒窩。袁子君傻傻地看著他，笑著湊上去親了下他的臉頰，之後圍著棉被坐起身，說：「吃豆花！」

顧封低笑了聲，撐起上身，替他打開塑膠蓋。

他們就這樣裹著棉被分一碗豆花，一個只穿著一條內褲，一個穿著西裝褲和襯衫。袁子君一直貼著顧封的肩膀，不時偷看他幾眼。

顧封平時顯眼更多是因為身高，不是長相，但袁子君第一次看見顧封笑的時候就知道自己完蛋了。也許正是因為平時表情少，才更顯得他的笑容珍貴，像是雲層後的太陽終於露出了頭，讓人捨不得移開視線。

最近顧封和他在一起的時候愈來愈常笑了。

現在顧封的嘴角也微微翹著，雖然不到露出酒窩的程度，但袁子君依然很開心。

「明天要不要去逛逛？我有書想買，也幫你買雙鞋子，你現在這雙鞋底都要磨平了。」

「明天……你可以嗎？」

袁子君疑惑地眨眨眼，「為什麼不可以？」

「不會痠痛嗎？」顧封語氣認真地問。

袁子君張張嘴，但也不知道該怎麼回答這個問題，他現在感覺其實還好，畢竟顧封從頭到尾都很溫柔，但他也不確定隔天自己的身體會有什麼反應。

「我幫你按摩吧？」顧封說：「還是熱敷一下？需要擦藥嗎？」

袁子君有點好笑，「不用啦，又沒有傷到，你別那麼緊張。」

顧封看起來鬆了口氣，但似乎也有點遺憾。

袁子君壓下忍不住上揚的嘴角，「幫我按一下就好。」

顧封眼睛亮了起來，點了點頭。

  
顧封按摩時也一如既往地小心和溫柔，像是他是一碰就可能留下傷痕的瓷器，其實袁子君在排練時和舞台上都不知道受過多少次傷，留下過多少瘀青，但他喜歡顧封的小心翼翼。

按著按著袁子君都想睡了，打了個無聲的呵欠。

「這樣可以了。」袁子君抓住顧封的手，「睡覺吧。」

顧封點點頭，直接在他面前褪去上衣和褲子，袁子君有點不好意思地撇開頭，又忍不住偷瞄顧封的臀部線條。

真的好翹啊。

先前他們做愛時，袁子君抱著他的手就一直忍不住下滑。

「明早睡到自然醒？」顧封問，「不過早餐到十點。」

袁子君又打了個呵欠，「九點先去吃吧，之後再回來躺一下。」

顧封點點頭，親了下他的額角，「我再叫你起來，晚安。」

「晚安。」袁子君攬住他的腰，蹭了蹭顧封的胸膛，用幾乎聽不見的聲音說：「我喜歡你。」

顧封笑得露出了袁子君最喜歡的酒窩。


	6. Best Friends Forever

**大冒險**

「你的毛比我想像中要多。」

「妳也是。」

「尺寸比我想像中小。」

「我這樣很正常。」

以後，袁子君想，其他人玩真心話大冒險的時候他還是不要加入比較好。

雖然今晚的活動是為了歡迎新人入團，但作為團長他總得有點特權。

「我突然想起來我小時候好像不小心看到過我爸的。」許沐晨說：「他進廁所不知道為什麼不開燈，我進去洗手的時候一時之間沒發現，結果就瞄到了。」

她頓了幾秒，「不過太暗了，我只是看到大概的形狀，你們男人的東西長得應該都差不多？」

她皺起鼻子，「等等，你別回答，我不想想像我爸的裸體。」

「我們男人的東西長得都不大一樣。」袁子君偏要說：「難不成妳們女人的東西就長得一樣？」

「也不一樣啊，像很多 A 片女演員都是整過的。」

「我哪看過 A 片。」

許沐晨撐著下巴，用彷彿在看珍奇動物的眼神看著袁子君的下半身，食指和拇指比出一個七的手勢，似乎是在丈量長度。

雖然她的注意力不在他臉上，袁子君還是翻了個白眼。

「妳這是在幹嘛？」

「等一下他們問我感想的時候我才有東西說。」

「妳可以不說話。」

許沐晨頓了頓，「也是。」

他們相顧無言了幾秒，一個褲襠敞開，一個裙擺撩起，彷彿兩個暴露狂互相打招呼。袁子君看著許沐晨，突然意識到一個很重要的問題。

「這邊只有我們兩個人，我們為什麼要這麼聽話？他們又不知道我們有沒有照做。」

許沐晨捧著心臟，「你忍心欺騙你可愛的團員嗎？」

袁子君點點頭。

許沐晨噗哧一笑。

等他們回到歡迎會現場，他們唯恐天下不亂的團員就如他們預期的，起鬨要他們好好說一下感想。

「超大。」許沐晨嘖嘖兩聲，「簡直可以用來打高爾夫球。」

袁子君摸摸下巴，「超刺，感覺可以戳瞎人眼睛。」

他們都以為自己開玩笑的意圖十分明顯，但在接下來幾個星期，許沐晨數次澄清不，她的陰毛不像鋼刷；袁子君則是在換衣服時不時會感覺到好奇的視線。

人果然不能亂說話。

**陪伴**

「袁子君，我數到三你再不開門，我就要從你隔壁鄰居的陽台爬過去了，一、二──」

門開了一條縫，門鍊卻還扣著。許沐晨硬是把手插進縫隙中，拉住袁子君的手。

「子君。」

他抬起頭，臉上沒有洩漏出一點情緒，但許沐晨和他都認識了多久，怎麼可能看不出他真實的狀態。

袁子君開心的時候，眼中的光是藏不住的，許沐晨已經好一陣子沒有看見那樣的袁子君，她想他了。

「你有兩個選擇，一是好好打開門，二是把我的手指夾斷，你選一個。」

幾秒沉默之後袁子君終於說：「妳這是假兩難。」

「哦？你還記得怎麼說話啊？」

袁子君瞥了她一眼，「手拿開，我要關門才能把鍊條拿起來。」

許沐晨把手抽出來，用眼神威脅了袁子君一下，袁子君輕哼，把門關上之後再打開。

許沐晨自動自發地進門，走到廚房為自己倒了一杯水，之後在客廳沙發坐下，拍了拍身邊的座位。袁子君像是刻意和她作對，拉開餐桌邊的椅子。

「有沙發不坐，坐硬得要死的木椅。」

「有坐墊。」

「椅背還是硬的。」

「妳丟個靠枕給我。」

「不要。」

有那麼一瞬間，他似乎又變回了那個許沐晨所熟知的子君，但也僅只那麼一瞬間。

「子君──」

「我知道妳要說什麼。」他撐著額頭，「別說了。」

許沐晨安靜了幾秒，「我體重增加了三公斤，而且是肥肉的胖。」

袁子君的笑聲很短促，但許沐晨還是嘉獎了一下自己。

有很多話他們不需要說出口，彼此也知道對方的想法；但很多話許沐晨必須說出口，她得把袁子君從他的沙地裡拉出來。

「你再繼續窩在家裡我就要篡位了，小心你回去的時候劇團裡只剩下打雜的工作給你。」

袁子君捏捏指尖，「那也不錯。」

「子君，就算你一直窩在這裡，他也不會回來。」

他頸部的肌肉抽了抽，下巴線條因為緊咬著牙關而顯得剛硬。雖然他彷彿整個人都豎起了尖刺，許沐晨卻覺得他從沒有如此脆弱過。

她嘆了口氣，山不來，她也只能去找山了。她起身走到袁子君身邊，張開雙臂抱住他。

他的肩膀比她寬，身高比她高，肌肉比她結實；但許沐晨總是覺得自己可以輕易把他攬進懷裡，總是想保護他。

「沐晨。」平穩的聲音開始發顫，「沐晨。」一聲嗚咽打碎了他的偽裝，許沐晨收緊手臂，聽他用微弱得幾乎聽不見的聲音說：「我想他了。」

「我知道。」許沐晨忍著心臟的抽疼，把他的臉按在肩上，「我知道的。」

有人罵他她可以幫他罵回去，有人糾纏他她可以帶著他逃跑，但這種時候，她什麼也做不了。

「我在這。」她低聲說：「我在呢。」

一直到他把自己找回來，她會陪著他的。

**他**

他們並不算是朋友。

雖然他們都是子君最親近的人，但在過去不知怎麼地不怎麼打交道，顧封知道很多關於許沐晨的事情，他猜許沐晨大概也知道與多關於他的事情，不過他們之間唯一的連結就是子君。

他們似乎開始慢慢成了朋友。

顧封知道許沐晨對他有過很多意見，顧封對過去的自己也有許多不滿，但許沐晨一直都是個天性豁達的人，顧封也已經打定主意往前看；他不會允許自己犯同樣的錯誤，她也不會任由同樣的事情發生。

「要是你們有天因為溝通不良吵架，」許沐晨說：「我發誓我會把你們兩個關起來，不把話說清楚不准出門。」

面對她認真的表情，顧封鄭重地點點頭。

一如既往的笑容抹去她少見的嚴肅，她敲了下顧封的肩膀，繼續用有點笨拙的動作切著絲瓜。

顧封沒有想到她會主動提出要幫忙，不過他沒有拒絕，多一雙手是一雙手，他在廚房裡也從不是完美主義者。

「你說他對自己的身體狀態怎麼就那麼遲鈍？發燒了都沒發現，總有一天我真的會被他嚇出心臟病。」

嘴上抱怨，但她的語氣卻帶著幾分笑意，顧封也微微翹起了嘴角。

「他一排練就什麼都忘了。」

許沐晨認同地點點頭，「嘖，他沒有我該怎麼辦呢？」她對顧封拋了個揶揄的眼神，「沒有讓你嫉妒的意思。」

顧封搖搖頭，有點好笑。

他過去確實曾經對許沐晨抱持著不大理智的妒意，雖然不算強烈，但也曾讓他在夜深人靜時懷疑過自己是否真的適合子君──當然，他並沒有想過要放棄，只是內心有點挫折。

雖然他寧可自己從未傷害過子君，卻也慶幸自己似乎誤打誤撞走上了真正該走的路。

「我是他……家裡人。」顧封難得開了個玩笑，「也許可以說是內人？」

許沐晨噴笑，「我等等一定要和子君說。」

絲瓜丟進鍋裡，顧封不時攪動一下裡頭的粥，有一搭沒一搭地和許沐晨聊天。大多時候還是許沐晨說話，他聽，但他並不感到不自在。

雖然他們一直到最近才慢慢成為朋友，但畢竟因為子君的關係，他們對彼此的了解甚至比許多朋友要深。

「我來就好。」顧封說，捧著剛盛出來的一碗粥，「幫我拿那瓶水吧。」

許沐晨拿起水瓶，「你都不覺的燙啊？」

「常開伙。」

「所以熱覺受器都燒壞了？」

顧封無聲笑了笑，輕輕推開房門。

子君抓著棉被蜷起身子，似乎是聽見了腳步聲，動作遲鈍地揉著眼睛。顧封把碗放在床頭櫃上，彎腰碰他的額頭。

「顧封。」他的鼻子動了動，「粥？」

顧封忍不住笑了，扶著他坐起身，讓他靠著枕頭，「嗯，吃一點吧，許沐晨也幫忙了。」

子君眨眨眼，轉頭看向許沐晨。

「我可是為了你沾了陽春水。」許沐晨動動手指，「欸，你知道這位先生剛剛說自己是你的誰嗎？」

顧封吹涼了一湯匙的粥，原本正要餵進子君嘴裡，聽到這句話，他先把湯匙收了回去。

「他自稱你內人。」

許沐晨說完自己就笑場了，子君的笑聲讓她笑得更加開心；就如同他們哭的時候會互相傳染，笑的時候也同樣會因為對方而停不下來。

顧封無奈地把碗放下，看著許沐晨坐在床腳，抱著子君的小腿和他笑成一團。

他倒了兩杯水，伸手抹去子君眼角的一點濕潤，之後攬著子君的肩膀親了下他的太陽穴。

「我愛你。」他沒頭沒尾地說。

暫時還止不住笑聲的子君一頭往他懷裡鑽。


End file.
